


Flowers For You

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ungjae is jian's baby you cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Jeup decided to be a good boyfriend for this New Year Day.What better way to show your appreciation than to buy some flowers?





	Flowers For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 2019! Times flies. My new year resolution is to write consistently this year, at least a work a month!  
> Anyway its IMFACT soft hours uwu 
> 
> Let's support our boys passionately this year too, IFs!  
> Enjoy reading and sorry for any grammatical errors ;;

Jeup noticed that Jian had been acting strange throughout the year. His fooling around had increased tremendously and had reached the level of incomprehensible ridiculously.

Of course Jeup knew the reason behind it. Still, it didn’t make him felt less uneasy.

“Jian.” Jeup said once they were alone, Jian bent over his desk writing intangible things in his notebook.

Jian looked up at the call of his name and turned towards where Jeup was sitting right beside him, hips touching and gave the main vocalist a soft smile, head tilted slightly. “Yes Uppie?”

Jeup breath hitched, feeling his chest being pierced by the gentle eyes and he cupped Jian’s clueless face, frown on his face.

“Um, Uhpphie?” Jian mumbled through squished face, his lips like a duck trying to talk.

Jeup ran his thumbs gently over the curve of Jian’s cheek, tracing it with gentleness as he took in the dark circles on Jian’s eyes, covered by the circle-framed glasses reminding them all of their leader deteriorating eyesight.

Jeup closed their distances and kissed a surprised Jian.

“Take a break.” Jeup said, or ordered, as he traced Jian’s soft lips over the sunken cheeks, feeling the pit of his stomach churn.

Jian stared up at him for a moment, in a trance before his face suddenly brighten up and despite the paleness of his skin due to lack of rest, he still looked vibrant in Jeup’s eyes.

“Aww, Uppie were you worried?” Jian grinned, that shitty grin that made Jeup want to punch it and kiss it at the same time.

Jeup scoffed.

“Take a break, Jian. You’re exhausted.” Jeup said as he ran a hand down Jian’s back, making light circles as he stared into those pretty dark eyes.

Jian smiled but his eyes seem sadden and Jeup felt an urge to wrap Jian tightly around the softest blanket and take him far far away.

“There’s still so much to do, Uppie. I can’t take a break yet.”

In the end, Jian didn’t take a break and Jeup didn’t pester him anymore mainly because he doesn’t want to stress Jian more than he already was and also it’s useless fighting with Jian once he set his mind on it. So Jeup just sat there by his side, head leaning on Jian’s shoulder as he hummed whatever lyrics that Jian was scribbling on while one of his hand kept rubbing soothing circles on Jian’s thigh, hoping Jian would finish soon so that they both can rest.

Now Jeup doesn’t usually do those kind of things. Cuddling, touching, waiting for the other. No, that’s not his character, but Jian made him break out of his character a lot, and that irked him so much but he just can’t help it.

Jeup blamed it on his leader aura thingy – when the truth was that Jeup was so whipped for him.

 

It’s New Year.

Jian haven’t woken up yet.

Jeup pulled his gaze away from his kkt group with the fans to look at him. Jian hair was mussed up, blanket just barely covering his naked torso and his face was the most peaceful Jeup had ever seen. There’s no slight frown or tension in his face when he sleeps. No lines from too much thinking and worrying. No forced smiles or anything. Just a peaceful sleeping face with his lips slightly parted as he breath. Jian looked both handsome and beautiful like this and Jeup resisted the urge to run his fingers to trace those features, not wanting to wake him up.

If Jeup remembered correctly, Jian wouldn’t be waking up for a while. After all, Jian had came home late last night and before he slept, he took a sleeping pill and let out the most deepest, relief sigh as he slid into bed with the half-asleep Jeup, muttering a “Finally, it’s done.” Jeup himself had slept early that night, deciding to skip game night to welcome a fresh new year.

Jian deserved a reward today. Besides, it’s New Year.

Quietly he got out of bed and got dressed, taking everything he needed to go out before stepping out of their room.

The dorm was surprising quiet – or maybe it wasn’t much of a surprise since it was still early. Sang and Taeho could either be sleeping or been staying outside. Knowing Taeho the other probably went partying, who knows he might had dragged Sang along. Ungjae would be out cold right now, either at the dorm or at the studio working hard on his song. Either way, Jeup isn’t going to check and trust that those grown men can take care of themselves.

He was on a mission.

To buy flowers.

 

“I want a flower that’s soft smelling and calming to look at, but I don’t want a rose please.” Jeup said to the floweriest behind his muffler. The floweriest smiled beautifully and polite and led him to a row of flowers that would fit his desires.

He got out with his arms cradling a bouquet of pastel coloured flowers and head over to the bakery.

Their dorm have food in the fridge, Jeup thought but for this particular day, Jeup didn’t mind bringing home a treat – for Jian only, okay. Those other kids can feed themselves.

The bell chimed as Jeup entered and the smell of bread and pastry immediately assaulted his nose.

“Welcome!” The storekeeper greeted him, bright and cheerful in this chilly morning. Jeup gave a smile and a nod as he wandered into the store, eyes caught on a particular nice cake.

“One slice please.” Jeup said as he pointed towards a strawberry cream cheese cake. He paid for the dessert and head back out to the dorm.

The street was starting to pour in with people starting their work. Jeup managed to keep himself wrapped warmly in his disguise as he made his way back.

He toed off his shoes and pulled off his muffler as he stepped into the dorm, balancing his hands with the task he wanted to do and the items he was carrying. The dorm was still dead quiet as he stepped inside but he noticed that the kitchen was spotless and there was a chicken left in the sink to taw. Jian must have been awake already.

“Jian-“ Jeup called out as he pushed the door to their room open with his foot, eyes widen in surprised when a body crashed into him and a fluff of messy black hair came right in front of him.

“Uppie look at this!” Jian said enthusiastically, eyes shining as he shoved his phone right at Jeup’s face.

Jeup’s eyes squinted a little so he can focus on the screen, particularly at a text box that Jian seemed to want him to see. It was a game, Animal Hot Spring Jeup thought, and on the text box it said-

“You have unlock the hot tub! Wow Jian, you did it!” Jeup said proudly, face etched into a bright grin as his eyes caught Jian’s, who was beaming just as bright as him.

“Right?! As soon as I woke up, I manage to finally get it and I wanted to show it to you right away. I told you I can be as good as a gamer as you.” Jian huffed proudly. “Now we’re even!”

Jeup let out a bark of laughter, his eyes brimming with tears. He didn’t know why it was so funny but seeing Jian so excited, so proud as he exclaimed that they’re equals now despite the fact that Jeup didn’t really care about this self-made rivalry  was really- it’s really-

“You’re so cute.” Jeup breathed out softly after catching his breath, his eye levelled with Jian who was looking at him softly and tender, like Jeup was something precious and that made him lose his breath again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jeup said with a glare, eyes squinting at his lover but the effect of looking menacing was downgrade by the pink flush on his cheeks.

Jian let out a laugh and place a warm hand on his shoulder as he leaned to peck on Jeup’s lips.

“Because I made you laugh. It’s a good way to start this New Year for me.”

“You’re such a sap.” Jeup grumbled as he blushed, pulling his gaze away from Jian’s radiant smile.

It was only then did he remembered the items he brought back with him.

“Hmm, what’s that?” Jian asked, head tilted.

“It’s…” Jeup brought the bouquet up and shoved it at a startled Jian. “my gift for you for this New Year. Along with this.” He held up the paper bag containing the dessert inside.

“Flowers and cakes? Aww Uppie.” Jian cooed, taking the beautiful flowers and wrapped an arm around a flushed and embarrassed Jeup. “Now who’s being a sap, hmm?”

“Shut up.” Jeup grumbled, avoiding eye contact because he was so embarrassed. He don’t usually do things like this and while they might have their romantic moments, it was like a blue moon as they would usually goof around and riled each other up most of the time.

Jian let out a laugh seeing the shorter male get embarrassed. He nuzzled gently against the crown of Jeup’s black hair before he tilted down to chastely kiss him on the lips.

“Thank you.” Jian whispered, eyes gazing into Jeup with a soft smile on his face. Jeup let out a huffed but he held Jian’s nape as he leaned for another gentle kiss.

It’s nice. Jeup forgot how nice it felt to kiss Jian.

Jian let out a small hum as he pulled him closer, making sure the flowers wasn’t squished. They spend quite a few minutes kissing and gazing into each other eyes before they heard Ungjae’s whines just outside their opened door.

“Mommmm I’m hungry.”

Jian laugh as he stepped back and Jeup himself can’t help a chuckle.

“Well, I better cook up something for the kids. You haven’t had breakfast either right?” Jian asked as he side stepped Jeup to exit the room.

“No, I haven’t.” Jeup answered, looking back at him.

Jian smiled at Jeup, those small intimate smile that had Jeup feeling fuzzy in his stomach. “Thank you. For these.” He held up the bouquet and the cake, grinning.

Jeup pursed his lips, feeling embarrassed again and was about to reply when they heard Ungjae’s whines again, louder this time.

“Moooom pleaseeeeeee.”

“Alright Ungjae, hold on a sec!”

Jeup watched Jian padded out of their room and out of his view. He let out a small sigh as he ruffled his own hair, his face felt hot.

“Stupid Jian.” He mumbled.

Later, Jeup met Jian and Ungjae at the living room where they have their breakfast together – if you can still call it a breakfast that was eaten just around noon.

Jian shared the strawberry cream cheese cake with all of them and Jeup didn’t mind. It’s endearing to see Ungjae and Jian’s faces looking so bliss by the sweet dessert. Ungjae had also not so sneakily cuddled up to Jian after he was fed and content, practically dozing with his head on Jian’s lap as the older threaded his fingers through his blue hair gently. Jeup had come back from doing the dishes and let out a small exasperated sigh at the sight while Jian made a shush sign over a dopey grin.

The flowers he bought was placed beautiful on their kitchen counter where light shone through the window planes and that’s more than enough to brighten up their small living space.

Honestly, Jeup was quite happy with his way of celebrating New Year.


End file.
